In circuit design, timing violations, such as setup violations, hold violations, and the like, need to be corrected before generation of final design files for circuit manufacture (tape-out). In an example, hold violations in a circuit can be found using a flat timing model before tape-out. Once detected, the hold violations can be corrected in the final design files by adding delay elements, such as delay cells, buffers, and the like, to the circuit.